


Later.

by Katitty



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: This is literally garbage that came from my brain.(EDIT: Elio plays piano at a dinner party (I think. I'm not entirely sure. You decide.) and Oliver watches him and that's literally it.)





	Later.

**Author's Note:**

> An unbeta'd thingy.

Elio feels it in his toes.

The deep satisfaction of having Oliver's eyes on him. Only him.

The room is crowded and stuffy, almost to the point where Elio can't breathe, but Oliver is watching him from across the room and it feels like endless breaths of fresh air.

The piano keys felt hot and cold and a little bit slippery all at once. The heat of Olivers gaze enough to make him sweat, the knowledge that there was no one else in this room that was worthy of his attention.

They had parted with a kiss in their bathroom, just a gentle press of lips to lips that had made Elio's knees weak enough for Oliver's to have to catch him. Oliver had chuckled.

There is no laughter now though.

He's silent, like the rest of them, staring intently at Elio as he plays and plays and plays some more until his fingers hurt just a little from the strain.

Nobody else matters though. Oliver stands out from his little crowd.

He has his back to the wall and his drink held tightly against his chest in a way that makes his hands look strong and hard.

Elio likes that they're strong and hard.

Elio likes that they're soft and gentle and kind and loving.

Elio likes likes likes likes likes _LIKES_ Oliver. So much so that it hurts.

And he's here, watching him so intently, looking dark and tall and smouldering hot with his strong, hard hands.

The piano fades out. Elio's not entirely sure when the piece ended but it's over and he's done being the circus monkey for the night.

Everyone claps, except Oliver.

Everyone praises him, except Oliver, as he walks around to bid his farewell.

Everyone except Oliver. Who stalks towards the doorway and waits just inside.

He smiles a little when Elio is close enough.

"Later, Oliver."

It's whispered so low that Elio barely hears it. There no wind to pick it up and carry it away, and Elio feels like the weight of it sits heavy on his shoulders for a moment, before he realises what Oliver means.

"Grow up." Later.

"I'll see you a midnight." Oliver.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. This was written in a CC ask box and I kind of wanted to keep it as well so...


End file.
